In current practice, the foliar application of nutrients to vegetation is performed using back-pack type sprayers or hose-end “proportioners.” While these methods are useful, they do not allow the applicator to precisely make the application (e.g., typical directions for use instruct application until the liquid material is “running off” the foliage). Since such clear liquid applications are difficult to observe until they do run off, some of the product will miss the intended target (i.e., the foliage), which makes the foliar uptake less precise and introduces the nutrients to the soil (where the nutrients can become unavailable to the plant and potentially contribute to off-site movement). Essentially, the foam delivery system is a method whereby the applicator (by eye contact) is able to confirm that the material is being applied to the proper location and that uptake is maximized and losses are minimized.
Old methods require mixing of the materials prior to application. They require that the applicator make decisions about the delivery that are highly subjective and lack precision.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,642,179, incorporated herein by reference, relates to the use of a composition including the compound 5-acetamido-2,4-dimethyltrifluoromethanesulfonanilide in spray foam form, as well as horticulturally acceptable salts thereof, certain intermediates therefor and processes for the preparation thereof. The compound is useful as a herbicide and plant growth modifier.
It was an object of that invention to provide a composition including the compound 5-acetamido-2,4-dimethyltrifluoromethanesulfonanilide and its horticulturally acceptable salts in spray foam form, suitable for homeowner and industrial use. The present invention introduces a further aspect to the application of nutrients to foliar vegetation, as described herein.